


Formation of Team AHKW

by Enkobi



Series: Team AHKW [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Original Character(s), introductions, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkobi/pseuds/Enkobi
Summary: How the members of Team AHKW found and recruited each other.
Series: Team AHKW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937551





	Formation of Team AHKW

Team AHKW formed in nature, not in an Academy. Four desolate souls entrenched in existence by purpose alone. No singular allegiance to share, no profit to revel, no warrantable code to align.

Team AHKW believed in what could not exist. The unattainable altruism that every citizen deserved but society could not offer. There could be no acceptable horror in a child's eyes, no injustice in a widower's heart, no apathy in a witness' conscience. 

Armund first crossed paths with Huang, having traversed the many fjord badlands across the Vytal Sea and finally the infamous Cauldron itself. The ex-soldier had prepared well. He transitioned from sea to desert with ease, avoided known trade routes, never running afoul of the many poisoned plants and angry animals. It was this behavior that made him stick out plain as could be to Huang. No one simply existed in this environment. It's very nature required a daily test of survival, luring hubris and complacency to it's doom.

Huang followed the stranger for two days, observing his tactics, waiting for any outside contact, anything to divine some sort of purpose. The man clearly had training, access to technology, a life outside of this arid abyss. Despite that, he chose to live off the land whenever possible, traveled lightly and efficiently, left no trail of spent resources. Tomorrow, Huang decided, they would meet.

Next to join the team was Kiramiji, selling flowers to sailors returning home from sea. The two figures struck a unique scene as they disembarked. The shorter stood regal in his tattered desert robe, even the sun-torn hue of his skin couldn't hide the noble face that bore it. The taller, if maybe hunched or slouching, was almost a singular form with the cloud of wraps and dust that seemed to envelope it.

It happened the next day. The wars may have been declared over, but they lived on in the hearts of some. It never took much. Sensibly speaking, everyone knew emotions were a silly and dangerous thing. However, war that had brought the pillaging of your homeland had a way of getting past that. The Grimm attacked just after sun-down, a bar brawl out of hand had called out to them. Kiramiji was handling a small herd that had broken away towards the residential areas when she saw the same pair from the docks burst from the local inn.

Willow was familiar with the many types of travelers who found themselves in Vacuo. Profiteers, vigilantes, criminals, the desperate, and more. The three that made their way to the Mission Boards were none of her usual patrons. They took the jobs no one wanted; the meager requests from local village elders, lost family members, even some of the repair jobs on the edge of town.

After several weeks of watching, she offered a job of her own, one of no pay, little glory, and immense danger. As Willow had known they would, the relatively altruistic trio accepted the mission that would last the newly formed team a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, I look forward to both positive and negative notes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
